Since a fingerprint is unique and unchangeable during a human's lifetime, the fingerprint varies with the people, and with the development of information technology, fingerprint identification technology has been widely used in various fields such as identity authentication.
At present, a fingerprint identification component in a terminal may include a fingerprint sensor, which should avoid an unintended touch as much as possible. The unintended touch refers to that an object contacts with the fingerprint sensor while the fingerprint sensor is unable to recognize a fingerprint. In general, the higher sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor, the greater possibility of detecting the unintended touch; the lower sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor, the smaller possibility of detecting the unintended touch, however, the fingerprint may not be detected. Therefore, the sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor in the terminal should be adjusted before the terminal leaves the factory, such that the fingerprint sensor is able to recognize the fingerprint every time and avoid the unintended touch meanwhile.
However, the sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor in the terminal after the terminal leaves the factory is fixed in related arts, leading to a poor flexibility of the fingerprint sensor for recognizing the fingerprint. Thus, there is a need to provide a method to adjust sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor in the terminal.